This invention, in general, relates to web technology. More particularly, this invention relates to copying a web element with reassigned permissions.
Typically, multiple contributor websites allow multiple users to create and modify content on the website. The multiple contributor websites may assign different levels of permissions to different users. Some users may want to allow other users to copy their created content. The copying may be difficult since it involves obtaining permission from the creator of the content and requires the creator to share code for the content available to the copying user. Transferring the different permissions for the copied content to the copying users is a manual process and may be tedious. Furthermore, the creator may only be allowed to assign the creator's permissions to the copying user.
The creator of content on a website may not anticipate different applications the website may have in the future. The creator may therefore be unable to create web pages, structures, and blocks specific to different applications of the website. The web pages, structures, and blocks are typically hardcoded in the website. The hardcoded web pages, structures, and blocks may not be modifiable by a copying user for use in an application not anticipated by the creator. Hence, the content created on the website typically does not evolve for accommodation of new applications.
Hence, there is a need for copying a web element with reassigned permissions, wherein the permissions of a selected template user are reassigned automatically to the copying user copying the content, and the copied web element evolves to accommodate new applications.